


alone in a love affair meant for two

by paintthetowngay



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Amy processing her feelings, Between Episodes, F/M, I Tried, Post 3x14, They stupidly convince themselves that they’re not right for each other, idk i felt like we're missing some feels in between, more jonah/amy in chap 2, mostly dina/amy in chap 1, post 3x15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintthetowngay/pseuds/paintthetowngay
Summary: A few scenes between 3x14, 3x15 and 3x16.





	1. Post-3x14

Amy stared blankly at Dina, her whole being frozen in a room full of murmurs, reluctant to turn around and face the stares.

 

“Meeting adjourned, everyone, get back to work.” Dina said, shutting the screen that just destroyed what’s left of Amy’s energy for the day. “Now!” Dina yelled and it jolted everyone out of their chairs and out of the room.

 

“I’m going to be honest, that was bad.” Dina said with a grimace.

 

“Yeah.” Amy replied, finally being able to breathe a little.

 

She tailed Dina all the way to the surveillance room. Protective Dina was nice to be around, she thought to herself. No one would utter a single comment as long as Dina was there to stare them to death.

 

Dina waited until they reached the security room to turn to Amy and yell.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that you guys kissed.” She said, looking more hurt than Amy could ever imagine.

 

“Shhh! I didn’t tell anyone.” She responded in slight panic, shutting the door.

 

“Does Adam know?”

 

“No!”

 

“So, it wasn’t the reason you got a divorce?” It almost felt like an interrogation which was oddly helpful because Amy wasn’t used to being honest about her feelings. Not even to herself.

 

“No, of course not.”

 

“So, how was it?”

 

“What?”

 

“The kiss. Or are there other things that happened?”

 

“What? No!”

 

“Well, how should I know what else you’ve done with Jonah.”

 

“We didn’t do anything else. It was one kiss.” Dina eyed her suspiciously and Amy sighed in frustration.

 

“Look it’s just a stupid little crush okay, and I didn’t know I liked him back then.”

 

“Yeah, it’s not like you kissed him or anything.”

 

Amy rolled her eyes, huffing out a breath. “I was scared out of my mind in the middle of a tornado.”

 

“So, do you generally kiss people when you’re scared?”

 

“Can we stop talking about this?” She sighed, tired and uncomfortable.

 

“I’m just saying the whole store knows and you might want to come up with some excuses.”

 

Amy bit her lip and sighed heavily.

 

“Don’t worry, I get it. Jonah’s cute, good bod, skinny but not bone skinny and impressive—” Dina made a gesture with her hand, subtle but enough to make Amy flinch and cringe.

 

“Okay, enough, enough.”

 

“Boy, I would love to see Kelly and Jonah argue. I bet she’s one of those revenge types. What do you think she’ll do?” Dina let out a laugh, a real genuine Dina laugh and spun around to the monitors, tapping away at the keyboard, looking for Kelly and Jonah through the surveillance cameras.

 

“No. no. You are not going to spy on them.”

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

 

“No!” Amy said, wedging herself between Dina and the monitors.

 

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to work?”

 

“Nooo,” She whined, “Please, I really don’t want to go out there.”

 

“Good, then we can watch together.” Dina said, shoving her aside.

 

“No.” she exclaimed, grabbing Dina’s hand.

 

“Look, either get with the programme or leave.” Dina said in a serious tone before turning back to the monitor, looking for the two of them.

 

Amy sank into the nearby chair, groaning, burying her face in her hands. “I could have just done safety training and avoided this whole thing.”

 

“Oooh,” Dina cheered as she spotted them in the warehouse surveillance video. “What do you think she’s saying?” She said and Amy let her curiosity take over, peering over at the screen. They were sat in the corner, it was a little dark but clear enough to notice. Kelly looked calm, Jonah had his arms flailing around but no more than usual.

 

“Okay, this is boring.” Dina excused herself out of the room while Amy stayed, staring at the screen.

 

Truth be told, she hasn’t thought about much, other than this stupid crush since she allowed herself to admit it. So, most days she’d distract herself with work and random articles and Candy Crush and video games. It was effective, it was practical. The whole store finding out about the kiss isn’t ideal but maybe then they would break up. She would have a chance. Or they don’t break up. And she can finally let her crush fade. When Jonah finally stopped waving his arms around, Kelly stood up and said something before walking out. It didn’t seem like an angry storm out, she didn’t seem angry at all. That’s probably a good thing. Jonah stuck around, threaded a hand through his hair and rested his forehead against his palm for a few minutes before leaving. Amy sighed feeling more bad for him than she did for herself.

 

It took a painfully long time until her shift ended and she clocked out right on the dot, refusing to stay a minute longer. It already was a long day even without the whole store finding out about the kiss. Watching everyone through the monitors, huddled in group, presumably talking about what just happened in the breakroom was just the icing on the cake. It was the short trip from the surveillance room to the break room and to the parking lot that was the cherry on top. With everyone standing around and whispering, it was more than enough to put her into a really, really bad mood. Thankfully she doesn’t bump into Jonah or Kelly. That’s one victory versus a dozen defeat today. She won most of her battles back home, seated comfortably on her couch, ripping through video game levels with the frustration-fuelled-adrenaline. It was good therapy and maybe if tomorrow goes horribly, she could just close her eyes and imagine ripping everyone’s throat out.


	2. Post-3x15

“All in the past, huh?” Dina said, walking up behind Amy in the warehouse.

 

“What, Dina?” Amy groaned, annoyed for the obvious reasons.

 

“You had a crush on him a week ago.”

 

“Yeah, and that’s past.”

 

“Just like that?”

 

“Look, we spent the day together and he got me the video game, I just— I got sentimental and carried away.”

 

“Sure. And it doesn’t change anything knowing that he had a crush on you?”

 

“Like he said, it was years ago. He’s with Kelly now. So,” Amy shrugged, waving her hand around. “We’ve both moved on.”

  
“Yeah, I don’t think you can just ‘move on’ from a sexy crush.”

 

“What?”

 

“I mean, people don’t usually call their crush ‘sexy’.”

 

“How do you know about that?”

 

“Oh, Garrett told me. You know, he talks about Jonah a lot, he acts annoyed all day and then never shuts up about him.”

 

“He was drunk. You know how he gets when he blabbers.”

 

“Yeah, he blabbers alright.” Dina rolled her eyes, “But I’m telling you this type of crushes doesn’t resolve itself. You got to bang out the sexual tension.”

 

“Wha— we’re not— we’re not going to bang.” She said, grimacing.

 

“Bet you 20 bucks.”

 

“Whatever.” Amy groaned, rolling her eyes.

 

“Hey, I’m just trying to help. I figured when you told me about your crush, we were going to come up with some kind of plan to split them up. This is the perfect opportunity.”

 

“What? No, no.” She paused, taking a breath, “I’m not Kelly’s biggest fan but this is completely unfair to her.”

 

“Fine, but for the record, I threatened Sandra for a ‘Team Amy’ shirt and a cut of the sales so don’t screw this up. Man, I could have been making so much money off these suckers.” Dina said before storming off, shaking her head.

 

Amy let out a big sigh. How is it possible for this week to keep getting worse. It was genuinely all her fault anyway, maybe she did deserve this. All for a stupid attempt to get out of the all the humiliation caused by safety training. To be fair, she had spent so long being miserable post-divorce and after trying and trying to not seem miserable and that dumb decision with Tate, she finally let herself stop trying to live up to unrealistic post-divorce expectations. Only then did she figure out that maybe the only way past this phase was through. And through meant climbing out of her slump, one step at a time.

 

So, throwing herself back down the very slump she fought so hard to get out of, felt like ten thousand steps back. Now, it really was ten thousand steps back, especially with everyone standing around and watching her and muttering words she _knows_ is not painting her in the best light.

 

Maybe she shouldn’t have said that she had a crush on him in the past. Part of it was a lie anyway so she might as well have lied about the whole thing. She could have left Jonah to twist in the wind, she used to enjoy watching that. But no, she had to try and play it off like a casual thing, like two people having a crush on each other is a completely casual, normal thing. No big deal. Clearly _not_ a big deal at all, especially by the way Jonah managed to stand there and stutter for the next two minutes.

 

\------

 

“Jonah,” Amy’s voice emerged behind him.

 

“Hey!” Jonah said, almost in a shriek and Amy frowned a little.

 

“It’s totally— we’re— I’m— you know—I—” he grimaced and paused, “Are you okay?” he finally ended in a soft voice.

 

“Yeah,” she played a brief tight smile and shrugged, “So, corporate sent over a bunch of recalls and the only ones free are Elias and Isaac so—” She said, handing him a piece of paper, letting the situation explain itself. As incompetent as he was, he wasn’t the most incompetent person in the store, she would give him that.

 

“Ye— yeah, okay.” Amy nodded and turned around, then stopping mid-step, turned back around to him.

 

“Hey, um, can you tell Kelly I’m sorry she got caught between all of that.”

 

“Yeah,” he drew his sympathetic Jonah smile and she let out a sigh of relief. Her usual instinct of rolling her eyes, annoyed at how pitiful she always felt whenever he did that, was oddly absent today. It ended up being the only thing that brought her comfort.

 

\-------

 

It was only an hour more until her shift ends but if she had to spend another minute ignoring the stares and whispers, she was sure it would end with her throwing eggs in everyone’s face. She sneaked her way to the roof and seated herself down, taking in the peace and quiet. Breathing felt like an absolute chore and her chest felt hollow but twisted all at the same time— it was confusing and she was ready to call it a day. Time passed while she stared blankly into space, feeling rather numb until a voice startled her.

 

“Oh, hey.” Jonah said as he realised her presence on the rooftop. He had come up to the roof for a breather. It was a long day for him too and fresh air always did help him feel better.

 

“Hey.” she replied, once she saw who it was. She took a quick glance at her watch, relieved that she’s almost pass the finish line.

 

“Didn’t think anyone would be up here.”

 

“Well, Dina wouldn’t let me sit in the surveillance room and the warehouse isn’t exactly quiet thanks to Corey’s endless supply of weed so,” she shrugged. “They’re really milking this whole amnesty thing.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The weather was a little chilly and Amy had her arms wrapped around herself, her elbows placed on her thighs, staring off at the evening sky, now thinking maybe she should make this a daily thing, the view was incredibly soothing.

 

“So, I guess you heard?” He said, seating himself next to her.

 

“Huh?” She said, pulling herself out of her daze.

 

“That I’m moving in with Kelly?” Jonah said and she paused, arching her eyebrow.

 

“Ah, so that’s why Sandra was caressing my head.” She said with a tiny chuckle. He chuckled along.

 

“Did you hear she paid some guys to ask Carol out and then never show up?” He spoke, a little relieved he found a conversation topic.

 

“Oh god, seriously? That’s so high school. Why are they fighting, again?”

 

“Well, apparently Sandra left Carol to die in the tornado but it’s mostly because she stole Jerry.”

 

“Wow,” she paused, “Sandra has been all kinds of surprising ever since the tornado.”

 

“Actually, I think it was Cheyenne’s wedding.”

 

She turned and raised her eyebrows.

 

“So, Jerry broke up with Carol and went to find Sandra. Then, when Carol returned to get back at him, Sandra stood up for him. In a very Sandra way, but still.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep, that night was a real game changer.”   He said and Amy frowned a little, immersed in her own thoughts.

 

It _was_ a game changer. The beginning of a whole lot of shitty, confusing moments. She took a deep breath, chuckling bitterly at her life. “You have to admit, Sandra and Jerry are a much better match.”

 

“They are. They’re so incredibly alike it’s almost scary.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s sounds nice actually. They understand each other, there’s less arguments, plenty of common interests, it just clicks. It’s simpler. Opposites attract on the other hand, sure it’s thrilling but in the long run, it just wears itself out.” She said, and he watched the way she went still, pensive.

 

“Isn’t that the point of opposites attract though? Finding ways to not let it wear out. Compromising and finding common ground, common interests. You know, balance each other out.”

 

“Yeah, but it just gets tiring in the end, right? No matter how much you like the person and try to make it work, in the end you’re just very different people.” She said and looked at him. He was still watching her, the Amy he figured she doesn’t allow many to see, without the walls and guards. Just Amy. What he didn’t expect was the way she met his eyes and _lingered_. Watched him back, leaving him feel utterly paralysed, unable to tear his gaze away and unable to find any words to say.

 

She took a deep breath and shifted her eyes back to the sky. “Okay, it’s getting late and my shift is over.” Amy said, standing up, dusting at her jeans. “And hey, congrats on moving. Maybe Garrett will finally stop carrying that scowl around.”

 

“Good to know that I’m the cause of that.”

 

She laughed and said, “He doesn’t get worked up about most things so, in a way, it’s a compliment.”

 

“Mm, I’ll take it.” He said with a smile.

 

Jonah stayed for a few more minutes, scrolling through his phone. He checked the traffic to a bistro a little out of the neighbourhood, he could really go for some cheat food today. A little treat for getting through the day. He got up and peered over the edge of the building just in time to see Amy arrive next to her car. Almost simultaneously, they waved at each other. He gathered his things and clocked out, waiting for Kelly by the entrance. She was chatting with a couple of employees which he was pleased to see. Felt like just yesterday when she was mulling over not being a part of the team.

 

“Hey, ready to go?” Kelly chirped. Jonah nodded in response. “Okay, good. I was craving for some cheesy fries and Tony makes the best ones so do you think we could go there? I know it’s out of the way but it’s the best bistro and we can celebrate moving in together.” She said, interlocking their hands on the way to the car.

 

“Sure.” he said and smiled at their similarities. Being alike was nice and he could do simple. He liked simple. He’s always had simple.


End file.
